


Slicker Than (The Slick Like Soap Remix)

by Jolien, wanderingsmith



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Impatience, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolien/pseuds/Jolien, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsmith/pseuds/wanderingsmith
Summary: Billy, Goodnight, a bed and some time alone. Reimagined!





	Slicker Than (The Slick Like Soap Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Slick Like Soap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114601) by [Jolien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolien/pseuds/Jolien), [wanderingsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsmith/pseuds/wanderingsmith). 



> Last year around this time, wanderingsmith and I posted/imported a smutty tumblr post (find it here in all its [Unedited Glory](https://wanderingsmithca.tumblr.com/post/160948551393/slick-like-soap-nc17)) and made it into this fic: [Slick Like Soap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114601).  
> The tumblr post has two endings for the reader's choosing. Since we already gave Ending #1 a full fic, we wanted to give Ending #2 one as well. Actually, this was written in... 2017? 2018? ^^°  
> Enjoy!

“They want us out of here by sundown.”

Goodnight shoves the door shut. That green-behind-the-ears idiot of a desk clerk downstairs has no idea how lucky he is that Goodnight has turned his back on the old days, or he wouldn’t be smiling like a mentally challenged toddler for much longer.

Behind him, the sheets rustle.

“Come here,” says Billy. Sweet Billy, who always keeps his calm, even when Goodnight’s tearing the walls down in the lobby.

Goodnight secures the door. _They_ would not be not kicking them out of here a moment sooner than absolute dark. Then he takes a deep breath. He doesn’t want to face his beloved with anger, now that they finally managed to get a few hours away from prying eyes. He unbuttons his jacket and slides all the bad feelings down with it, scattering them on the floor like popped buttons. His belt and boots follow before he flops down on the bed.

Billy embraces him from behind. “I’ll kill him for you.”

His lips are hot on the back of Goodnight’s neck. He sinks into the touch, closing his eyes and letting his head loll against Billy’s shoulder. Billy’s quick fingers make short work of his shirt, and when the cool air hardens his nipples, he smiles. “That would draw rather a lot of unwanted attention, cher.”

Billy shrugs.

Goodnight rolls over to take his lover’s face in both hands, pulling him into a kiss. A little bit of fury must still be in him, because their teeth clank, and a growl rises in his throat. He pushes Billy down by the shoulders and rolls on top of him, not bothering to unbutton the other man’s shirt any more than necessary before pulling it off. Beneath his greedy fingers, Billy’s skin is cool.

He traces the long scar that winds its way down Billy’s chest like a crack in a tree trunk that’s been struck by lightning. It’s white as bone marrow and Billy never told where it came from, but Goodnight knows what wounds like this one look like when fresh. Every time he sees it, he can’t help but whisper his thanks to whatever deity out there watched over his _cher_.

He lays a kiss to the softer skin, then he opens Billy’s belt buckle with nimble fingers and gets it and the slacks down and off in one motion. He dumps them onto the floor, out of the way, and spreads Billy’s legs around him.

Billy’s breath quickens under Goodnight’s gaze. His smooth chest rises and falls, muscles rolling under the bronze skin. His flushed cock glistens at the tip. It’s a magnificent sight.

Goodnight bends his head to add some flavor to the image. He licks up the first shy drop of clear fluid, a salty promise of what’s to come, and nuzzles into soot-black curls. “Did you miss me, _cher_ , as much as I missed you?”

“I haven’t been away.”

Goodnight slides his hand beneath Billy to grip his firm ass, and presses a fond kiss to his balls. “You know what I mean.”

Billy stretches on the bed like a lizard in the sun. The motion pushes his backside into Goodnight’s palms. “You’re here now. What do you want to do?”

“Ride you,” Goodnight says immediately. “Or fuck you. Or.”

He slides his thumb between Billy’s ass cheeks, pulls them apart to expose the dark wrinkle of muscle. His breath ghosts hotly over his own fingers. Billy’s answering shudder tells him he feels it, too, and Goodnight shoots Billy a smirk along the side of his straining cock. His tongue darts out to touch the tip.

Billy’s eyes darken into pools of black. “Do it.”

Goodnight noses into the crease. He lays his tongue to the quivering hole and flicks it repeatedly until it gives.

Billy hisses, hands flying into Goodnight’s hair. “Fuck!”

Goodnight pulls out to make room for his fingertips. When he slides them in – he licks them first, of course, but it’s easy now that his _cher_ is dripping with spit – Billy’s breath wheezes out of him, trying to catch the runaway tide of pleasure that’d drive him headlong into orgasm before Goodnight shatters the last of his composure. Goodnight only allows the relief to last for a few seconds, though, before nudging the swollen spot inside him.

Their eyes meet and Billy whimpers, wound tight with lust. He claws at the mattress, white at the knuckles, and Goodnight could watch him like this for _days_. “Don’t bite your lips, _mon beau_ ,” he purrs into the base of Billy’s cock. “There’s only me around and I want to hear you.”

If Billy were himself, he would never obey an order so easily. Yet here and now, when Goodnight’s lips press open-mouthed kisses to the soft spot behind his balls, he just groans and arches his back.

Goodnight crooks his fingers.

“Goody!”

Billy gasps, eyes flying open, and comes all over himself. His whole body freezes as drops of milky fluid splatter across his stomach.

Goodnight watches with wide-eyed fascination, stilling his movements because his _cher_ gets sensitive – and cranky – when touched. Instead he uses his free hand to palm his own cock. It’s so hard it aches, and his own touch isn’t nearly enough to satisfy the need boiling inside him. He needs more – he needs _Billy_. But Goodnight will be damned if he hurts his partner simply to chase his own desire. So he waits, pressing wet kisses to Billy’s thighs, and licks up stray drops of sweat and come until Billy’s breathing calms.

Only then does he extract his fingers. “Beloved. Would you turn over for me?”

Billy blinks at him, his beautiful slitted eyes hazy with contentment and desire, before slowly, sinuously twisting himself over to his stomach.

Goodnight grabs his ass the moment he gets the chance, possessiveness clear in the familiar grasp and low, growling noise that spills past his lips. Beneath him, Billy hiccups with amusement and rolls his hips with the good of it, and Goodnight can’t tear his eyes off him.

His hands shake in haste as he fumbles the oil from his pocket – they were prepared for a night, after all – and pours it onto his cock. Then he crawls over Billy, pressing their bodies together; as hungry for the skin contact as he’s for what’s to come. Billy’s muscles shift in his grip. The delicious rub of his body has Goodnight panting already, and from here on, it will only get better. He nips Billy’s shoulder, drawing a line of sloppy kisses to his spine. “Billy, I,” he begins, breathless in his need. “Can I?”

Billy turns his head, offering his lips. Their kisses taste like sex and desperation. “Take me, Goody,” he whispers.

It’s all the encouragement Goodnight needs. He fumbles between their bodies, trying to keep their lips locked as he brings his cock to that familiar, relaxed hole; sliding right in.

Billy twitches.

Shuddering, Goodnight fights to hold still, and his sweat-slick forehead drops to Billy’s shoulders. “Sorry. Sorry, I...”

“Hush, I’m fine.” Billy takes his hand, lacing their fingers together. “It feels almost good. Just take me... _beloved_.”

A new spark of heat ignites at the base of Goodnight’s spine at the nickname, shooting through him. He doesn’t quite believe Billy – after all, he’s no stranger to post-orgasm sensitivity – but Billy has always been painfully aware of what his body can and cannot do. Goodnight can’t hold out any more, so he decides to trust Billy’s judgment and draws back before pushing in. This time Billy is braced for the jolt and doesn’t shy away from the careful thrust.

Goodnight moves as gently as he can, strokes Billy’s body with almost embarrassing tenderness, seeking out all the spots Billy likes to be touched: along his spine between his shoulder blades, down the sides of his ribs, his arms, his navel. Goodnight nips his neck, kisses all the skin he can reach, following the shift of muscle and bone, allowing the cadence of moans to lead him where he needs to be as he covers his lover’s body with his own. “I missed this, _cher_. I have longed to be inside you every night since our last time.”

Billy trembles in his arms, taking him deeper. “Goody...”

Goodnight kisses his ear. “Whatever you want, _cher_. Tell me.”

“Don’t stop.”

Goodnight’s breath catches. “Yeah?” He pumps his hips, thrusting more forcefully and relishing the friction. “Didn’t plan to.”

He rocks a little when bottoming out, rubbing the root of his cock against Billy. Little waves of pleasure make his body float. He sucks a mark into Billy’s shoulder, branding skin that will be covered by cloth come sundown.

“So tight,” Goodnight mutters, “I love your ass, Billy.”

He pushes in at a slight angle, unable to tell if it’s his words or his cock that make Billy moan and rock back into his hips.

“I love feeling your body shake with pleasure. Gonna keep right on fucking you until you come apart around me, love.”

Wouldn’t take long at the rate they’re going. Billy’s cock is filling again, probably sparked by the new arousal that’s the heavy, steady slide of Goodnight’s prick inside him. Sweat runs down the side of his face and he groans into the damp sheets. “Yes, Goody, fuck me,” he moans, half a slur, but he doesn’t seem to care.

Goodnight grunts, jerking inside Billy and feeling dizzy at the words, the lewd sounds of their fucking.

Billy is panting, trembling around him. Squeezes, when he gets the chance to. And then he cries out, suddenly loosening when Goodnight’s hard prick presses into his still-sensitive nerves. It must feel like sparks of lightning, like this, and Goodnight takes the hint and finally starts to fuck him properly: steady, aiming right where he needs to. He grinds himself at Billy’s swollen entrance, shoving Billy’s cock into the bedding with each thrust.

The mumbled words that slip from Billy’s mouth are more Korean than English, mixed with a handful of French and what Goodnight suspects is Mandarin Chinese. Even though he can’t understand most of his lover’s babbling, he gets the gist of it: ‘more’ and ‘harder.’ Goodnight does his best to oblige him, hips pumping frantically, but the pleasure inside him is a hailstorm, thundering in his ears and crackling on his skin.

He can’t believe how good this feels. He never can. Billy is all around him, everywhere. The whole world seemed to consist of nothing but them, together on a bed, and yet it still seems full, stuffed to the brim.

“Billy,” he gasps, as a well-aimed thrust has his lover’s ass squeeze the life out of his cock. Pure white pleasure sinks its claws into him and his body jolts. Goodnight comes before he can stop himself, spilling all he has into Billy, and maybe a bit more. He keeps thrusting until the slide becomes unbearable, then pulls out and replaces his softening cock with three digits and his tongue.

Billy has already shot his load once tonight, but he’s still trembling with need. “Goody, fuck –”

He moans, his red-bitten lips glistening in the last wisp of sunlight, clenching his already well-used muscles. He won’t be able to sit long tomorrow, Goodnight reckons, but of course he won’t say anything, the stubborn bastard. He slides his fingers deep enough inside that slicked ass to stretch the sphincter and flicks the tips against _that spot_.

Billy cries out, his body spasming out of control.

A dopey smile curls Goodnight’s lips. He loves it when Billy gets loud, too close to the edge to care about anything other than the pleasure. And to know that Goodnight himself is the reason for this abandoned screaming... fuck yeah.

It’s a good thing he has enough control over his fingers not to slip. He brings his tongue to Billy’s hole and feels it pulse against him. To add some extra stimulation, Goodnight cradles Billy’s balls in his free hand and sucks gently at the tender skin.

When the blade comes down, Billy turns his head and bites a mouthful of blanket rather than his tongue. His body jerks and twitches; a wail escapes his throat raw.

Goodnight’s fingertips still coax out more drops, probably causing tiny explosions along his nerves until Billy’s mind is overwhelmed and the ragged breathing around the soaked cotton between his teeth takes on a pained edge. Only then does Goodnight let his fingers slip out, leaving a red hole that looks like it’s aching in just the best way.

Billy slumps onto the mattress.

Seeing him like this – fucked out and exhausted, carelessly sprawled across the sheets – makes an aching warmth blossom in Goodnight’s chest. He presses one last kiss to Billy’s tailbone and slides in behind him. In a silent inquiry, he nuzzles Billy’s shoulder.

When Billy turns to him, Goodnight opens his arms for him to move into if he wants and smiles. “That was one hell of a ride, _cher_.”

Billy turns over with a tired grunt. The motion looks forced. Goodnight knows Billy is doing his best not to give his worry any fodder, for all that he’s moving slowly, but he’s nonetheless glad when he can gather his _cher_ ’s body to his chest. Billy tucks his head into Goodnight’s neck and breathes in, seemingly disinclined to move any further.

Goodnight holds him as close as their overheated bodies permit and strokes his back. He waits until Billy’s breathing turns deep and even before tugging the blanket halfway over them. Mostly because it feels a little unsettling to be completely naked in a room that’s not actually theirs, despite the locked door. And the air is cooling down without the heat from their lovemaking.

Sleep tugs at his eyelids, but he won’t drop off with Billy in his arms, so pliant and trusting, and the memories of their bout together still in front of his eyes. Goodnight smiles into his lover’s silken hair. Oh yeah, they’ll be doing this again soon. Maybe the other way around, so Billy won’t be too sore tomorrow.

The idiot clerk can suck it.


End file.
